La Hija del Hokage
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Longfic• Sakura Haruno era muy bien conocida en la Aldea de la Hoja, tanto por sus prodigiosas habilidades médicas, como por su arte ninja. No obstante, había un detalle más que no era precisamente una exuberante belleza, y ese era nada más y nada menos que el ser la hija única de la autoridad política de Konoha. La hija del Hokage. •SasuSaku• •NaruHina• •Road to Ninja Style•
1. Nightmare

.

******.::. La Hija del Hokage ********.::.**

Pergamino I

_-Nightmare-_

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

.

Con angustiante sobresalto, Sasuke despertó de golpe. Su función básica respiratoria se halló afectada por la falta de aire que le obligó a aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire para oxigenar su cerebro. Gotas de sudor perlaron su frente, deslizándose algunas en su sien hasta llegar a la base de su cuello. Dentro de su pecho, sentía todavía los fuertes latidos de su corazón retumbar como si de un momento fuera a desgarrar la piel y salírsele en bruto. Su mente se halló aun confusa por los resquicios de las imágenes oníricas mostradas por su inconsciente.

Todo había sido un sueño.

—No, una pesadilla. –se corrigió el muchacho en un susurró, como si el escuchar su propia voz sirviera como señal de que recuperaba la cordura y volvía a la realidad. _Su_ realidad.

La mirada ónix paseó por las formas y detalles de la habitación. No había duda, era la misma, la suya, la de siempre. Con ese armario color cedro que su madre se tomaba la molestia de ordenar casi todos los días impidiendo que el desastre que él dejaba en su interior jamás fuera visible; la foto familiar sobre el escritorio lleno de pergaminos, baratijas que le regalaban las féminas de la aldea, libros y demás cosas revueltas. Los recipientes vacíos de ramen que Naruto y él comieran apenas la tarde anterior mientras perdían el tiempo vagueando en su habitación, se encontraban todavía en el piso como parte de la decoración.

Todo estaba igual. Nada había cambiado. Había sido un mal sueño, uno realmente malo. Sasuke debía recordar no cenar pesadamente o las consecuencias podían ser devastadoras, ya su madre se lo había mencionado alguna vez.

Aturdido por algunas de las visiones pegadas todavía en su consciencia, el joven Uchiha determinó tomar una ducha relajante. El aroma del té recién hecho flotaba en el aire y supo que no faltaba mucho para que Mikoto llamara, demandando su presencia en el comedor para el desayuno.

Y justo como vaticinó, antes de salir del cuarto de baño con una toalla rodeando su cintura, el grito de su progenitora llegó a sus oídos. Vistióse rápidamente con los pantalones ninja, una camiseta oscura y encima una camisa abierta con el tradicional símbolo del Clan bordado en la espalda. Secó su cabello y lo arregló como pudo. Bostezando, bajó las escalinatas del piso superior rumbo a la cocina.

—Buenos días, Sasuke. –saludó la matriarca al mirar a su hijo menor arribar al comedor. Todos estaban ya en la mesa, el único que faltaba era él.

—Buenos días, mamá. Buenos días, padre.

Fugaku asintió en su habitual calma.

—Siéntate a desayunar. –urgió Mikoto, acercándole el té caliente.

Sasuke obedeció y tomó el lugar vacío a un lado de su madre, propinándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y haciendo uso de esa actitud cariñosa que le valía una y mil concesiones.

—Luces cansado. ¿No dormiste bien? –preguntó preocupada la madre.

—No, tuve un horrible sueño. –se acurrucó en el hombro de Mikoto cuando ella le pasó la mano por el rostro, examinando sus facciones detalle en busca de algún indicio de enfermedad o malestar.

Ninguno de los dos hombres más en el comedor se inmutó con aquello, a ambos no les era desconocido el hecho de que al menor de los Uchiha le encantaba exagerar a veces.

—Pobre de mi bebé. ¿Qué soñaste? –insistió la señora Uchiha, muy metida en su rol de madre.

—Cosas mamá, cosas no muy agradables.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible. –irrumpió Itachi que hasta entonces había hecho caso omiso del cotidiano drama de su hermano menor, le urgía por darse su dosis diaria de _"molestar a Sasuke"_.

—Tú también y no me quejo. –apuntó el más joven, incorporándose y tomando sus palillos para comenzar a desayunar.

—Gracioso.

—Idiota.

—Niños…

La voz mediadora de Mikoto más el carraspeo de Fugaku puso un alto a la probable discusión que no mal se les daba a los hermanos Uchiha. Sasuke ignoró entonces a Itachi y se dispuso a ingerir sus primeros alimentos de la mañana, en un día nuevo, tranquilo y cotidiano en Konoha.

—¿Y qué soñaste, _teme_? –preguntó Naruto a su amigo cuando caminaban por la ladera, esa que daba al puente que cruzaba el rio de la aldea.

Ante la curiosidad del Uzumaki por las ojeras de Sasuke, este le había contado sobre su mala noche.

—No me digas teme, _dobe_.

—Como sea –ignoró el rubio-. ¿Qué fue lo que te dejó traumado? Digo, más de lo normal.

Sasuke iba a replicar con la sarta de improperios que ya eran rezo y hasta protocolo entre los amigos, sin embargo, el saludo de Kana, la castaña chica de la tienda antigüedades arrebató toda su atención. Naruto giró los ojos.

"_Ya empezamos el día otra vez"_, se dijo a sí mismo al ver a Sasuke iniciar con sus rutinas de _Casanova_.

—¿Y? ¿Me contarás qué fue lo que soñaste o no? –urgió Naruto, consiguiendo que el Uchiha dejara su entretenimiento y se centrara en lo importante.

—Pues, cosas… raras.

—¿Qué tan raras? Conociéndote, no creo que me sorprendan. –apuntó el ojiazul, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Sasuke hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero continuó.

—No me acuerdo de todo a detalle, pero en el sueño yo era un tipo frío, callado, amargado y un bastardo antisocial. Que me iba de la aldea con el propósito de hacerme fuerte para derrotar a Itachi. Que tú y yo nos odiábamos a muerte pero que después nos volvíamos amigos, y aún así yo intenté asesinarte en una pelea en el Valle del Fin. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Naruto recibía los detalles del sueño de su amigo y su entrecejo se fruncía con mayúscula incredulidad, no creyendo el grado de incoherencias e imaginación que su torcida mente aún en estado de reposo pudiese inventar.

—Obvio no. Bueno, con excepción de lo de bastardo, eso siempre lo has sido –recalcó el Uzumaki, recibiendo una mirada asesina del pelinegro-. Pero eso de ser un antisocial, amargado y callado… Si lo que se ruega en toda Konoha es que cierres esa boquita tuya y dejes de ser tan _social_, en especial con las señoritas.

—Ni _tan _señoritas. –aclaró Sasuke con un deje de picardía.

—¿Lo ves? Bastardo sí eres. –evidenció como prueba irrefutable.

El Uchiha sonrió triunfal, como si aquello constituyera todo un halago en vez de un insulto.

—Pero deja, eso no es todo. Lo más perturbador de todo esto es que en ese estúpido sueño, tú eras un huérfano sin padres y mi clan había sido todo masacrado por Itachi. Que el imbécil los había matado por órdenes secretas del Consejo de ancianos incluyendo a nuestros padres, y que al único que había dejado sobrevivir era a mí para que lo intentara superar y enfocara mi odio en él, y _bla, bla, bla_.

—Que enfermo. –anotó Naruto con el rechazo retratado en su faz.

—¡Ya se! –concordó el del _sharingan_, siguiendo con su relato-. Y que era por eso que me iba de la aldea en busca de un nuevo poder para derrotarlo y vengar a mi clan, pero que tú y Sakura tenían una fijación casi obsesiva por mí y se la pasaban persiguiéndome para convencerme de que volviera a Konoha para vivir como hermanitos, felices para siempre. Pero que como yo era un cabrón, siempre los ignoraba.

—Ya…

Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios del Uzumaki, no pudiendo más aguantar las ganas de reír ante los delirios de su mejor amigo. Seguramente el ramen que habían comido el día anterior debía haber estado caducado o algo.

—¿Qué? ¿No me crees? –quiso saber Sasuke.

—No, no es que no te crea pero…

La cara de pocos amigos del heredero Uchiha bastó de advertencia para que dejara de reírse de una jodida vez.

—Vamos, Sasuke, hasta tú te das cuenta de lo enfermo que suena todo eso –argumentó el rubio en su defensa-. Nada más faltaba que dijeras que Sakura-chan babeaba por ti, que Hinata fuera la chica más recatada y tímida del mundo, y que Kakashi-sensei fuera un maldito pervertido.

Sasuke alzó la ceja por toda respuesta.

—No me digas que… ¡Eres un psicótico!

Sasuke torció los labios.

—Ya cállate, idiota.

—¿Yo qué? No tengo la culpa de esa mente tan trastornada que tienes. Además, ya quisieras que Sakura al menos te dirigiera la mirada. –argumentó el Uzumaki con ganas de volver a carcajearse.

_Touché._

—Eso… es cuestión de tiempo –aclaró el de ojos ónix-. Pero era verdad, ella estaba loca por mí y se la pasaba llamándome _Sasuke-kun_, esto y lo otro.

—Claro.

—¡Pero es cierto! –insistió Sasuke.

—Y yo no digo que no, sólo que tu mente se proyectó demasiado trastornando gigantescamente la realidad.

—En eso te cedo la razón –aceptó el Uchiha-. En esa pesadilla no me interesaban para nada las chicas, sólo vengarme, matar a Itachi y destruir Konoha. ¿Lo entiendes? Sin chicas. ¡Eso es sacrilegio!

Sasuke se erizó en calosfríos tan sólo enunciar tal atrocidad, la sensación se desvaneció cuando al volver la vista al frente, se encontró con dos rostros conocidos. Sus delgados labios pintaron una ladina sonrisa.

—Hey, hey, hey. Mira quien viene por allí. La Hyuuga y el chico _'perro'_.

—Como siempre un gusto verte, Uchiha. –precisó Kiba con sarcasmo.

Naruto enfocó sus azules pupilas donde su amigo indicaba. Tragó saliva al contemplar la figura curvilínea y pródiga de la joven de ojos perla contoneándose al andar, con esa seguridad suya tan característica. Las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar al presentir su próxima cercanía.

—Hinata…

—Hola, Naruto-_kun_. –el sufijo sonó más como un ronroneo.

La chica se acercó sin titubeos al rubio y le echó los brazos al cuello para depositar un breve beso en su mejilla izquierda, en un sutil modo de saludar.

—¿Y a mí no me saludas? –se quejó Sasuke, mirando burlón toda la escena.

Hinata le regaló una sonrisa fresca como la mañana.

—Hola, idiota.

Tanto Kiba como Naruto no pudieron evitar reír por el desagrado evidente que tenía la heredera Hyuuga por el Uchiha. ¿La razón? Su odiosa personalidad ególatra y de _'soy-un-imbécil-que-se-cree-el-ninja-más bueno-de-la-aldea'._ Cómo detestaba a las personas de ese corto alcance mental.

—No cambiaría este dulce momento por nada del mundo –señaló Kiba con Akamaru a su lado ladrando en acuerdo-. Siempre es un placer atestiguar cómo eres humillado, Uchiha.

—También es un placer saber que tú tienes pulgas y yo no, gracias. ¿_Dobe_, nos vamos? Kakashi nos hará dar cien vueltas extras a toda la aldea si llegamos tarde, eso si es que no ha maquinado otra más de sus _'innovaciones'_ en entrenamiento ninja.

—¿Disculpa? Estoy hablando con él. –reclamó Hinata por su importuna intervención.

—Y yo dije_ Dobe_, no Hyuuga.

—Cierto, cierto –medió al fin Naruto, deteniendo la masacre que entre esos dos se desataría si no lo hacía-. Hinata, me tengo que ir, Kakashi ya debe estar esperándonos para el entrenamiento de hoy. Hablamos más tarde, ¿Te parece?

La pelizaul cedió no muy convencida, regalándole la más odiosa mirada a Sasuke que la ignoró olímpicamente. Desvaneció el agarre que mantenía con el rubio y le dejó ir, no sin antes dejar otro beso en su mejilla, esta vez en la derecha.

—Nos vemos más tarde entonces. Recuerda que nos toca ser evaluadores en la selección de los exámenes _chunnin_ de este año. –recordó la chica.

Naruto asintió rememorándolo, debían ponerse de acuerdo para las pruebas. Y así, sin más que agregar, los jóvenes del equipo siete retomaron su camino.

—Cada día me convenzo de que eres gay. –externó Sasuke pensativo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Gay?! ¿De qué jodidos me hablas, teme? –exclamó Naruto preocupado por las aseveraciones de ese que se decía ser su mejor amigo.

—Dime en qué mundo sensato un chico puede estar tranquilo teniendo a su disposición esas…

Sasuke sustituyó sus palabras por una explicación gráfica en la que sus manos se abrieron y moldearon como cuencos, colocándolas a la altura de su pecho. El rubio entendió que se refería a los atributos de la Hyuuga.

—Eres un vulgar, Sasuke –punteó Naruto girando los ojos una vez más-. Y no es que sea impasible, es sólo que… a veces me gustaría que Hinata fuera un poco menos… _intensa_. Me pone demasiado nervioso.

Sasuke delineó una cómplice sonrisa y palmeó su espalda para darle ánimos.

—Vamos _dobe_, no te preocupes, te ayudaré.

—No sé si sentirme aliviado con eso. –se debatió el Uzumaki, pensando en las formas en que Sasuke podría ayudarle.

—Hey, hey, hey. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy el indicado para el trabajo, ninguna chica puede resistirse a este encanto. –se vanaglorió el moreno.

—Yo creo que sí, y de hecho son dos. Hinata y Sakura. –picó Uzumaki, golpeándole el ego con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Ya te dije que esos son casos especiales, Sakura es cuestión de tiempo y la bruja del _byakugan_ es tu chica, obvio no puedo traicionar nuestra lealtad de amigos, tú sabes.

Naruto no se la creyó pero le dio por su lado, podía apostar su pellejo a que si Sasuke tuviera luz verde con Hinata, muy poco le habría valido su _"lealtad"_ de amigos. Casi llegando al puente, el rubio alcanzó a ver a su mentor y a su pelirosa compañera de equipo.

—Sí, como sea. Prepárate para esas cien o doscientas vueltas a la aldea, Kakashi ha llegado y no luce muy paciente. Sakura no creo que este muy feliz tampoco. Si nos toca correr de castigo, nos tocará parejo.

Y tal como lo vaticinó el rubio, dos miradas no muy complacidas les recibieron no de buena gana, en especial la verde y desdeñosa que les anticipaba una buena paliza después del castigo colectivo.

—¡Hola, Sakura chan! –saludó Naruto enérgico, fingiendo demencia. La Haruno estrechó más los ojos.

Sí, oficialmente estaban muertos.

.

.

* * *

¡A-yo! (^o^)/

¡New fic!

Debo decir antes todo, que no he visto 'Road to Ninja', cierto, me he spoleado -tumblr,tumblr everywhere~-pero no la he visto así que quizá haya o no acertado en las personalidades, detalles y demás. Evidentemente esta propuesta se me ha ocurrido de tomar elementos del UA que Kishi ha creado para los fans, tomandolo como base primaria, en un argumento que se me ha dado por llamar: Road to Ninja Style~ xD

Espero hayan disfrutado de esta propuesta y se animen a acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia, que probablemente no sea muy larga pero que es mi apuesta en el fandom despues de un tiempo de ausencia con fics largos.

Muchas gracias por leer, y bienvenidos ^^

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	2. Nudos, nodos, lazos

.

******.::. La Hija del Hokage ********.::.**

Pergamino II

_-Nudos, nodos, lazos-_

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura Haruno era muy bien conocida en la Aldea de la Hoja, tanto por sus prodigiosas habilidades médicas, como por su arte ninja. No obstante, había un detalle más que no era precisamente una exuberante belleza, y ese era nada más y nada menos que el ser la hija única de la autoridad política de Konoha.

La hija del Hokage.

Pero no siempre fue así. Sakura no nació siendo la princesa de la Hoja, ni descendiente consanguínea de la generación de gobernantes de la aldea, al contrario. Antes de sus ocho años Sakura era la hija de dos honorables ninja de la aldea, nada más y nada menos; una habitante normal, como cualquier otra niña.

Antes que su padre, era la princesa Tsunade –descendiente directa del primer Kage- quien gobernaba Konoha, y Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno eran como muchas veces lo llegó a manifestar, su mano derecha. Un día no obstante, sucedió que la "Yondaime" decidió renunciar al cargo.

Dada la personalidad de la Sannin y la vida tranquila en la aldea, un día simplemente decidió retirarse de los asuntos políticos alegando una falta de vacaciones –permanentes de preferencia-, y así, con el apoyo del Consejo de Ancianos se nombró al nuevo regente de la Hoja.

Kizashi Haruno.

Desde ese momento, la vida de Sakura cambió radicalmente.

Si bien era cierto que no era muy tímida, tampoco es que fuera una niña muy popular, de hecho sus amistades se contaban apenas con los dedos de una mano: Naruto, Ino, Tenten y Shikamaru. Así en ese orden. No obstante, en el momento en que fue reconocida como la hija del Quinto Hokage, sus amistades se multiplicaron exponencialmente. Todos querían hablarle, todos querían jugar con ella, todos querían ser sus amigos.

En un inicio, Sakura se sintió abrumada por tantas atenciones pero al mismo tiempo se feliz de ser reconocida y querida por muchas personas; sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta del espejismo que la rodeaba. A la mala, la pequeña comprendió que cada atención que se le prodigaba respondía a intereses particulares que no necesariamente tenían que ver con la sinceridad, sino con _"quedar bien con el jefe"_. Pocos eran los que a fuerza de conocerlos tanto tiempo y de toda la vida, mostraban verdaderos sentimientos honestos.

Todavía podía recordar esos comentarios insanos e hirientes que ella logró escuchar en más de una ocasión.

—Lo que es tener un golpe de suerte, si así de fácil fuera conseguir la vida de un rey, hace mucho que le hubiera invitado un trago a Tsunade. –decía una vez un hombre de mediana edad a las afueras de un bar de la aldea; y Sakura no necesitó más detalles como para saber el significado de aquello.

La decepción que arribó con esta nueva verdad la hizo despertar, y al mismo tiempo decidir que haría lo posible que en sus manos estuviera para callar la boca de todos esos malagradecidos y envidiosos que andaban por allí destilando su veneno. Por eso, cuando el señor Haruno insistió en que Sakura recibiera educación y entrenamiento de forma particular, la nueva princesa lo rechazó, aferrándose a la idea de continuar asistiendo a la academia y realizar los exámenes chunnin como todos los demás demostrando su propio esfuerzo.

Mebuki y Kizashi se extrañaron por la negativa de su hija pero no la tomaron a mal, al contrario, alabaron el hecho de que se estuviese tomando el papel de hija del Kage muy en serio.

Con aquel panorama, Sakura Haruno reanudó sus clases en la academia, rodeándose nuevamente –y según su percepción- de esa aura de hipocresía que no soportaba. Su único refugio seguro en esa marea de incomodidad era la amabilidad noble de Ino Yamanaka, con la que desde que eran bebés habían crecido juntas, casi como hermanas.

A su corriente de confort, se sumaba el humor aguerrido y demasiado sincero de Tenten, que a pesar de sus cambios de humor constante y el poco tacto que solía tener con la gente, era un pan de Dios si le llegabas a conocer de buena manera. El guardián inseparable y relajado del trio de féminas no era más y nada menos que Shikamaru Nara.

El joven pelinegro era el que cuando se metían en problemas las auxiliaba, el que siempre intentaba hacerlas reír con su tonteras improvisadas para nada graciosas, pero que cumplían con su función. Con ellos tres a su lado, Sakura lograba ignorar a todo el mundo y mantenerse entera.

La relación con Naruto Uzumaki era otro son. Él era su mejor amigo.

A pesar de que no andaban pegados a todas partes, Sakura y Naruto también crecieron juntos.

Mebuki Haruno y Kushina Uzumaki habían sido desde niñas amigas inseparables, al igual que Kizashi y Minato. Y el hecho de que sus hijos hubieren nacido en el mismo año y tuvieran casi la misma edad no hizo más que reafirmar el lazo que los unía, exagerándolo a veces con suposiciones como de que en una de esas terminarían emparentados como consuegros o una aberración como esa.

Por ese motivo, Sakura y Naruto crecieron _"viéndose las caras"_ de manera frecuente, y no fue hasta que en la academia los conjuntaron en el mismo equipo que su interacción se hizo más cercana de lo que anteriormente era. El bastión que terminó por complementar al trío no fue otro que Sasuke Uchiha, el eterno seductor.

Pero Sasuke no siempre fue así y Sakura no podía negar que en su momento, al igual que muchas de sus compañeritas cayó ante los encantos del heredero Uchiha, pues era un niño bien parecido, inteligente, alegre y amable. La Haruno llegó a la conclusión de que el pasar de los años y la interferencia de las hormonas adolescentes hicieron de ese chico la _cosa_ que ahora era.

Pero más que el cambio de personalidad en el Uchiha, quizá había otro motivo que hacía a la pelirosa desconfiar y ser áspera con él, y ese era el hecho de que no fue hasta que pasó de ser Sakura Haruno _la chica de ojos verdes_ a Sakura Haruno _la hija del Hokage,_ que Sasuke le prestó mayor atención.

Como todos, igual que los demás. Y eso la irritaba en demasía.

Cuando se anunció la integración del equipo 7, Sakura no supo si estar feliz o no. Por un lado, estaba Naruto que no le era un desconocido y le inspiraba un cierto grado de confianza a pesar de su temple descuidado y excesivamente entusiasta, y en contraparte Sasuke, con el que tenía que lidiar con sus ocurrencias, poco tacto y exceso de confianza por no decir _egolatría desbordante_.

Tampoco es que se llevaran mal.

De hecho fue a fuerza de la convivencia constante que los tres habían forjado un vínculo importante y sólido, de compañerismo y fraternidad. _"Un buen equipo"_, como Kakashi solía decir orgulloso de sus pequeños pupilos, a los que obligaba a entrenar dos o tres veces por semana independientemente de las misiones asignadas por el Hokage o las actividades extraordinarias como en el caso de Sakura en el Hospital de la aldea.

Y es que una de las condiciones de Kizashi Haruno para aceptar el cargo de regente fue que por un tiempo, Tsunade se hiciera cargo del entrenamiento de su hija y un grupo de _medic-nin_, transmitiéndoles los conocimientos médicos que la _Sannin_ poseía con el fin de que la aldea contara con personal capacitado en caso de contingencia. La mujer no se negó. Encontró entretenido hacer sufrir a ese escuadrón de médicos, en especial a esa jovencita persistente de gesto ceñudo y ojos verdes que hacía intento tras intento hasta conseguir bien lograr los jutsus y formulas que ella iba soltando en cada sesión.

De ahí que Sakura se convirtiera en diestra para el manejo de chakra y el desarrollo de habilidades y técnicas de orden médico; pupila de Tsunade, la pelirosa era la ventaja del equipo 7, su escuadrón médico integrado. Y con las grandes habilidades de Naruto, entrenado por Jiraiya, el maestro de su padre; y Sasuke entrenado directamente por Hatake Kakashi, Shisui e Itachi Uchiha, eran considerados como una de las unidades con mayor potencial en la aldea.

Y también el más escandalosamente extraño, si hay que decir.

—¿Quién es el culpable esta vez? –preguntó Sakura a sus compañeros cuando comenzaban la vuelta 178 a la aldea, castigo ejemplar y disciplinario de Kakashi que idolatraba la puntualidad como ninguno. Y como su palabra favorita era solidaridad y trabajo en equipo, el castigo como ya antes mencionara Naruto iba parejo, incluyendo a la Haruno aunque hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Obvio no estaba feliz. Para nada feliz.

—Eh… verás Sakura-chan… -balbuceó Naruto ante la mirada enfadada de su compañera-. ¡Fue el teme! –alegó-. Él tuvo la culpa con sus sueños raros y no sé qué.

—¡Traidor! Lo dice el que se encontró con su noviecita Hyuuga en medio del camino. –acusó el Uchiha, viéndose culpado de todo hecho incriminatorio.

—¡Ya te dije que no es mi novia!

—Claro, por eso se te pega tanto y va diciendo _"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun"_ cada que te ve. –remedó el pelinegro, imitando una vocecita afeminada.

—¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? Yo no soy el loco que tanto quiere que Sakura-chan vaya diciéndole _"Sasuke-kun"_ esto y lo otro que hasta lo sueña.

—Te dije que eso era cuestión de tiempo.

—Ya quisieras.

Un tic palpitó en la sien de la ojiverde.

Ni siquiera lo vieron venir. Fueron conscientes del golpe en sus cabezas hasta que el dolor se apoderó de la coronilla en su cráneo, entumeciéndoles todo el cuerpo.

—¡Ya callense, idiotas! Es evidente que ambos tienen la culpa. –aseveró Sakura, observando como aquellos dos que se decían sus compañeros se dolían con las manos.

—¡Rayos, Sakura! –se quejó Sasuke haciendo drama como si estuviese desangrándose-. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan violenta? Es cierto que te ves hermosa enojada, pero hay límites mujer.

—Yo no me animaría a tentarla, _baka_. –aconsejó Naruto por lo bajo al escuchar las estúpidas palabras del Uchiha. ¿Aún en esas circunstancias se atrevía a flirtear con ella? Sólo el cínico de su amigo.

Sakura se sonrojó de pronto, esas palabras soltadas descuidadamente por el pelinegro siempre le caían de sorpresa y con la guardia baja, haciéndola turbarse de momento. Apretando los labios estuvo tentada de asestarle otro golpe para que dejara de decir sus babosadas.

Y es que Sakura no estaba muy errada en sus cavilaciones. Sasuke realmente prestó atención a la Haruno desde que ésta se convirtió en la única y preciada hija de la mayor autoridad de Konohagakure. El sólo pensarlo y tener en mente esa idea lo hizo estar curioso acerca de ella. Y el hecho de que Sakura se mostrara arisca a sus atenciones no hizo sino avivar su interés.

Creyó que algo tenía que significar el que los colocaran a los tres en un mismo equipo: él, ella y su mejor amigo. Sintió que no estuvo equivocado cuando al paso del tiempo fueron acoplándose y estableciendo una conexión que podría catalogarse como perfecta si no mostrara una fisura que él mismo ocasionaba.

Ya fuera por interés genuino o como satisfacción a su ego –aún no podía determinarlo-, el Uchiha no podía quitarse la idea necia –y dañina en opinión de Naruto-, de conquistar a Sakura. La interacción que fue forjándose desde sus doce años en que se convirtieron en compañeros de equipo, hasta ahora que rayaban casi los dieciocho años sólo había aportado uno a uno, motivos para afianzar su decisión; y cansado de conseguir el amor de casi todas féminas de la aldea, era obvio que quisiera ir por la presea, la más valiosa.

Sakura Haruno, la hija del Hokage.

—Me muero… -suspiró Sakura tendiéndose en el césped, respirando agitada por el desgastante ejercicio-. Si tuviera energías, los mataría por hacerme padecer esto. Son unos tontos. –descargaba la ojiverde su frustración, cerrando sus parpados para encontrar mayor alivio a su cansancio.

—Si quieres yo podría…

—Teme, cállate. –pidió Naruto, echándose en la yerba junto a su amiga. Fue placentero sentir la frescura del pasto en su espalda.

Sasuke rio con sorna antes de tomar lugar junto a sus compañeros, y su risa fue todo lo que se escuchó en el páramo antes de sumirlos en un silencio prolongado que rompió el Uzumaki después de varios minutos.

—Necesito una misión…

—Últimamente no hay, Naruto –precisó la pelirosa como una madre haciendo comprender a su hijo de que se han acabado los dulces-. A menos que quieras perseguir gatos otra vez o limpiar los basureros de la aldea.

—Pues…

—Ni lo sueñes –cortó Sakura, adivinando que su compañero de verdad estaba considerando esa posibilidad-. No lo haré.

—El _usurantokachi_ tiene razón, necesitamos una misión. Todo es tan aburrido. –apoyó por primera vez el Uchiha, ladeándose a sus amigos al apoyarse sobre su antebrazo.

—¿En serio no puedes insistirle a Kizashi? –insistió el rubio sin reparar en la falta de respeto-. Es tu papá y quizá te reserve algo interesante para hacer como una asignación de rastreo, de protección de viajeros, o alguna insubordinación en una tierra lejana llena de shinobis violentos.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke miraron a Naruto como si se les hubiera escapado de la realidad, directo a _Uzumakilandia_.

—¿Crees que mi padre haría una excepción como esa? Lo dudo mucho. –aseguró la pelirosa, incorporándose para sentarse en flor de loto.

—La princesa tiene razón, _dobe_. Ni siquiera Itachi ha conseguido una misión de más rango que una "C". ¿Te imaginas? ¿Un jounnin con una misión "C"? Es ridículo. –apuntó Sasuke con un gesto de absoluta incredulidad, ignorando la mala cara que Sakura le puso por usar ese jodido mote que odiaba al referirse a ella.

—Pero puede intentar –instó el ojiazul-. Anda, Sakura chan. –canturreó el chico, zarandeándola levemente del brazo, igual que un chiquillo mimado.

La pelirosa rodó sus verdes ojos y bufó rindiéndose a su insistencia.

—Está bien, está bien, lo intentaré –terminó por decir-. Pero no prometo nada, Naruto, no quiero que me andes lloriqueando y…

Su discurso fue cortado por el abrazo súbito y tan poco predecible del rubio, que simplemente en su felicidad se le había colgado al cuello en manifiesto premio por su condescendencia. Sakura trató de apartarlo sin éxito, y en su lugar pintó una sonrisa resignada. Ese idiota y sus impulsivos actos.

Y si ella no pudo sacárselo de encima, fue Sasuke el que de un jalón lo apartó de la joven de mirada esmeralda.

—Ya, ya fue mucho amor –se quejó, y la Haruno reprimió una risa cuando notó el gesto ceñudo del pelinegro. Típico de Sasuke, siempre quería tener toda la atención-. Tengo hambre y quiero otra ducha. No quiero terminar oliendo al pulgoso de Inuzuka.

Los otro dos compartieron una mueca de diversión por la vanidad de su compañero. Decidieron entonces que era hora de volver a casa, el sol estaba en su punto de media tarde.

—¿Quieres que te lleve en mi espalda? –ofreció el heredero Uchiha a la _kunoichi_ viéndola arrastrar los pies al caminar.

—Olvídalo –desdeñó con la mirada llena de advertencia; sin embargo, se volvió a Naruto con una sonrisa de lo más dulce, de esas que no le auguraban al Uzumaki nada bueno-. Llévame tú.

—¿Yo? –exclamó el rubio.

—¿Él? –secundó el Uchiha.

—Sí tú –reafirmó la pelirosa, yendo a colgarse a su espalda para que la cargase sin objetar-. Anda, camina y no me tires.

Naruto le envió una mirada desentendida a su mejor amigo, excusándose de la bipolaridad de la Haruno y declarando completa inocencia ante los posteriores reclamos y quizá golpes que pretendiera destinarle más tarde el Uchiha.

Con delicadeza y bajo la inspección ociosa de Sasuke, el rubio Uzumaki aferró las piernas de la kunoichi a sus costados, sintiéndola dejar caer todo su peso sobre su espalda, rendida por las vueltas que por su culpa había sido obligada a dar. Sakura entonces osciló sus pies y comenzó a tararear una canción de juegos.

La pelirosa podía muchas veces ser infantil y al mismo tiempo aguerrida como ninguna, amable y descuidada pero cuando lo ameritaba vengativa y esquiva. Y en opinión de sus compañeros que sonreían escuchándola, allí estribaba parte de su encanto.

—Uh oh. –zumbó el Uchiha de pronto, mirando al frente de la torre del Hokage y encontrarse al pie de las escaleras a dos de los componentes del equipo ocho. Otra vez.

Sakura atendió la advertencia de su compañero y encontró la mirada penetrante de la heredera Hyuuga, que con recelo observaba cómo Naruto la llevaba a cuestas.

—Hinata. –enunció la de ojos verdes a modo de saludo.

—_Hime-sama_. –respondió la aludida sin desvanecer su expresión seria.

Hinata y Sakura no eran amigas. Vaya, cierto que se ubicaban, se saludaban, colaboraban de vez en vez en alguna actividad de la aldea, pero fuera de eso, no mantenían ninguna relación de amistad. Quizá fuera el hecho de que no estaban en el mismo equipo, o que sus personalidades al tener tantas similitudes en vez de acoplarse, chocaban; aunque bien pudiera existir otra razón con cabeza rubia y ojos color de mar.

Naruto.

Era muy bien sabido que para Sakura, el Uzumaki era su mejor amigo. Y también se sabía a gritos voces, que Hinata Hyuuga tenia al hijo de Namikaze Minato como su persona especial. Como era de esperarse, a la de ojos perla no le sentaba muy bien que digamos saber a la hija del Hokage más cerca de Naruto que ella misma, tampoco el ser testigo de cómo le regalaba todas esas sonrisas, confidencias y afectos de las que anhelaba ser merecedora algún día. Sólo para ella.

Y Sakura lo sabía –o al menos lo intuía-, pero tampoco es como si pudiera evitarlo. Se le daba así, natural, como de hermanos que han vivido juntos de toda la vida.

—Bájame –pidió la pelirosa, removiéndose en su espalda-. Ya hemos llegado y creo que tienes asuntos que atender. –susurró esto ultimo casi en el oído, haciendo de la confidencia algo inaudible.

Naruto sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, y digo casi, porque Hinata fue plenamente consciente de aquello, haciéndola fruncir el ceño al igual que al Uchiha. Ahí estaba otra vez esa odiosa confidencia.

—Parece que hoy es el día de _encontrarse con Sasuke_. Si no te conociera diría que estás siguiéndome. –picó el Uchiha a Hinata, sacándola de sus pensamientos que bien supo no eran nada cordiales.

—Si la conocieras cerrarías la boca –corrigió Kiba montándose en Akamaru. El chico sólo esperaba a que Naruto llegase para dejar a su amiga de ojos perla-. Te la encargo. –dijo esta vez al rubio, refiriéndose a su compañera.

Hinata rodó los ojos. Como si no pudiera cuidarse sola. Kiba siempre era tan sobreprotector con ella, incluso más que Neji.

—No te preocupes. –aseguró Naruto al castaño, con ese tono decidido que tanto amaba ella. Hinata pensó entonces que no era tan malo si el rubio se encargaba de secundarle en la tarea.

—Iruka sensei nos espera para la organización de los exámenes, es mejor si nos vamos ya. –instó la dueña del Byakugan comenzando a caminar, pasando de largo de Sakura y Sasuke.

El Uzumaki asintió en acuerdo.

—Nos vemos Sakura-chan, recuerda la petición de esta tarde –dijo el ojiazul a su amiga que fingió no escucharle-. Adiós teme, no vuelvas a cenar pesado que luego tienes pesadillas. –se despidió con burla del Uchiha, y del que sólo recibió en respuesta un dedo medio y un _"dobe"_ aburrido.

El par de pupilas ónix y jade vieron alejarse a la potencial pareja.

—Y bien… Ya que el usurantokachi te dejó aquí varada, ¿Quieres que te lleve arriba? –propuso Sasuke entrando a su estado _Casanova ON_.

—No. –zanjó Sakura yendo escaleras arriba.

—¿Por qué? Es lindo que una chica se haga la difícil pero hay momentos en que debe aprovechar las oportunidades. –la siguió el pelinegro.

—Olvídalo, Sasuke. Regresa a casa que te estarán esperando para la cena. Envíale saludos a Mikoto.

—Le daré los saludos a tu suegra más tarde, gracias –señaló antes de colocarse frente a ella, atajándola en su camino-. ¿Qué harás mañana?

La Haruno suspiró.

—No estoy de humor para tus juegos, Sasuke. Déjame pasar.

—Oh vamos princesa, relájate un poco. Salgamos ¿Qué haras mañana?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y le miró hastiada.

—¿Cómo te lo digo para que lo entiendas? Odio que me digas "princesa", y no soy otra más de tus conquistas. Vete a jugar con otra de tus amigas que para eso ya tienes bastantes.

Una torcida sonrisa se pintó en los labios del ojinegro.

—¿Celosa? Podría dejar a todas ellas por ti.

—¿Eres imbécil? Déjame en paz, Sasuke. Somos compañeros de equipo, punto. –deliberó la kunoichi.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Podemos ser compañeros en muchas formas. –expuso el ninja, acorralándola de pronto contra el barandal.

Aquel movimiento tomó desprevenida a la Haruno, que no atinó a hacer otra cosa que abrir sus ojos grandes y parpadear con sorpresa, como si sus pestañas fuesen las alas negras de una mariposa. Fue consciente entonces del vibrato que impregnó su voz, de la chispeante oscuridad de sus pupilas, y la auto-suficiente sonrisa que se pintaba en su rostro como en un cuadro. La misma expresión de ese que ha conseguido lo que quiere.

Y Sakura supo que la estaba llevando por donde él quería.

Un calor acudió a sus mejillas, enrojeciéndolas.

—¡Largo! –vociferó la kunoichi reaccionando por fin, dispuesta a soltarle un golpe con todas sus fuerza.

Sin embargo Sasuke leyó sus intenciones y logró apartarse a tiempo, esquivándola en medio de un vaivén de risas.

—Ok, entonces te busco. –pactó el pelinegro la cita, como si ella hubiere accedido a sus complacencias y, sin arriesgarse a tentar más a su suerte se alejó tomando el camino al barrio Uchiha, dejando a la muchacha roja de furia.

Sasuke encontraba placentero sacarla de sus casillas y turbarla en su inocencia, haciendo que plasmase aquel caleidoscopio de adorables gestos, lo que le daba algún indicio de que no le era tan indiferente como ella tanto aseguraba. Y esa especulación no hacía sino aumentar su capricho.

Oh sí, conquistaría a Sakura Haruno.

.

.

* * *

¡A-yo! (^o^)/

No tengo palabras, de verdad que carezco de ellas para expresar en toda su magnitud la gratitud por el cálido y afectuoso recibimiento de esta historia, de verdad me asombró la oportunidad que le han dado, espero no defraudar y sigan acompañándome.

Por otra parte, me gustaría precisar algunas cosas que como noté en los reviews, causaron un poco de revuelo.

La historia inició con el sueño que Sasuke tuvo de la "otra realidad" que –de modo irónico como varios pudieron notar-, no era real. Y según el esquema que muestra mi cabeza, este hecho no será relevante más que en la función de tirar abajo el canon establecido, proponiendo el punto de partida desde otra realidad, ubicando al lector en ese nuevo escenario. Eso sí, sin dejar de tomar elementos del UA de Road to Ninja.

También esto me merece una aclaración, si no relevante, puntual. Los personajes no son exactamente como en la película –que por cierto continúo sin ver-. Cierto, algunos sí como Hinata, Sasuke o Ino, pero otros no como Kiba o Neji; pues como dije antes, sólo he tomado algunos elementos para con mi propia cosecha, crear una historia; además si he de ser sincera la personalidad de Tsunade, Neji o Shika no me agradan mucho en el UA xD Así que verán mezcla de personalidades y situaciones distintas al original y al UA pero también similares.

Y bien, intentando en un acto de reciprocidad corresponder tal muestra de apoyo, intentaré –no lo prometo-, pero intentaré actualizar cada semana, los viernes para ser específicos. A veces el trabajo en la oficina se pone pesado y bueno, no me deja mucho tiempo para concentrarme en escribir, pero lo intentaré mientras pueda.

Aclarado todo lo anterior, espero no hacer una nota de autor taaan larga de nuevo y dejarlos tan sólo con algunos comentarios de la actualización y demás. No acostumbro contestar reviews, pero haré la excepción esta vez e intentaré responderlos uno a uno en sus respectivas cuentas. Sin otra cosa que agregar, les agradezco nuevamente el apoyo. Mención especial me merecen_ helly 1596, smile y danny_, a los que no pude responder review por cuenta.

¡See ya!

Os adoro.

.

Si te nace algún comentario, no dudes en dejármelo.

.

***::Sol::***


	3. Tú, él, yo, nosotros

.

******.::. La Hija del Hokage ********.::.**

Pergamino III

_-Tú, él, yo, nosotros-_

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

.

—Buenos días, _Hime-sama_.

—Buenos días, Hiromi –devolvió Sakura el saludo de la enfermera que llevaba la recepción-. Y te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, me incomoda lo del titulo.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre. Pero lo intentaré, Sakura. –sonrió tímida.

La Haruno correspondió el gesto y se asomó a un lado y al otro del pasillo.

—¿Shizune-san ya llegó?

—Sí, se encuentra en la habitación 103. Atiende una fractura. –informó la del uniforme blanco.

—Gracias, iré con ella. –apuntó antes de tomar el lado izquierdo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando Tsunade decidió abandonar su cargo en la regencia de Konohagakure, como es natural lo hizo también en la Dirección del Hospital de la Hoja. Y no queriendo dejar un vació de conocimientos médicos y experiencia en el ramo, en su lugar nombró a Shizune como la sucesora en la institución, matando así dos pájaros de un tiro. Uno, Konoha se quedaba con un buen soporte; y dos, ella se deshacía de la jovial consciencia que constituía la medic-nin a cada paso que daba.

No muy de buena gana al principio, Shizune aceptó con la condición de que Sakura e Ino quedaran como sus asistentes, y así fue como la hija del Hokage y la heredera de los Yamanaka ayudaban en el Hospital cuando no tenían misiones, deberes o entrenamientos.

—¡Shizune-san! –saludó alegre Sakura, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Sakura! –le dio la bienvenida desde el interior, dedicándole una mirada breve en medio de la tarea del vendaje que hacía en el brazo del paciente.

Sai.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –entró la pelirosa con la pregunta volando en el aire. Se aproximó al joven pintor que fruncía intermitente el ceño por la maniobra de Shizune.

—Bueno, hacía restauraciones en la torre del Hokage…

—Más preciso en el techo. –añadió Ino como saliendo de un equívoco. Traía en sus manos una férula en color gris.

—Oh. –soltó Sakura, entendiendo todo de pronto.

—Siempre eres tan descuidado. –alegó casi en un murmullo la Yamanaka.

La Haruno leyó en su voz los tintes de una tímida preocupación y sonrió pensando en el motivo. Desde hacía un buen tiempo, exactamente desde esa vez en que el pintor la tomara un día como modelo y le dijese que había sido la musa más perfecta que hubiere tenido jamás, Ino terminó enamorándose de él. ¿El problema? Él ni se daba cuenta, y ella era demasiado retraída como para hacer algo.

Y Sakura se desesperaba con aquello.

Cierto, no era ella precisamente la experiencia en persona; de hecho no la tenía en sí, pero guardaba el deseo fiel de ver felices a sus personas especiales e Ino era una de ellas, por lo que la idea de hacer un poco de celestina le revoloteaba en la cabeza aunque su madre bien le dijera que no se metiera en los asuntos ajenos o los terminaría por empeorar. Además, Sai era un chico agradable y en su opinión, el perfecto partido para su mejor amiga. Y quizá con un poquito de su ayuda, quien sabe, hasta terminaban emparejándose.

Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó sus rosados labios al saberse dueña de aquel plan secreto que se encargaría bien de llevar a cabo poco a poco. Oh sí, ya se veía tía de niños rubios y pelinegros.

—¿De que te ríes? –preguntó Ino al escuchar a su amiga soltar una breve risa.

—Nada, nada. Naruto y sus tonteras. –eludió.

La Yamanaka se contentó con su respuesta y se apresuró a auxiliar –no sin un tenue sonrojo- a Shizune en la tarea de colocar la férula de Sai.

—¿Y para qué son las restauraciones? No recuerdo que papá mencionara algo de ello. –se refirió la Haruno al pintor nuevamente.

—El festival de conmemoración a la fundación de Konoha se acerca y el Hokage quería una restauración de los retratos y óleos de los ancestros. Dijo que esa debe ser parte de la ofrenda que hay que rendir, también dijo que quería hacer restauraciones en los tallados de los rostros supremos, pero de eso se encarga el escultor Aoi. Para los óleos supongo que tendrá que sustituirme o esperar a que me recupere de la lesión.

Sakura vio la oportunidad.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en que te sustituirá? Eres el mejor pintor joven de Konoha, eres el único que puede hacer el trabajo –halagó la ojiverde-. Debes recuperarte pronto, y eso solo será posible si tienes muchos cuidados con ese brazo. Ino es especialista en regeneración de tejidos, seria genial si tomaras terapia con ella.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Yo? –la sonrojada carita de la rubia hizo un bonito contraste con sus ojos añiles que parpadeaban con turbación.

—¡Por supuesto! –afirmó su amiga como si eso fuese la cosa más obvia del universo.

—Pero…

—Sakura tiene razón, te recuperarías más rápido si tomaras ese tratamiento. –apoyó Shizune encontrando sensata la recomendación de la pelirosa, aunque algo le dijo que su buena humanidad contenía algún objetivo oculto y no quiso enterarse cuál.

El muchacho sopesó la propuesta mirando distraídamente a la Yamanaka, que al ser consciente de sus ojos negros observándola comenzó a hiperventilar. Al ver que sus labios se curveaban en una amable sonrisa sintió que sus piernas desfallecían.

—Parece buena idea –dijo al fin-. Confío en que Ino-san me ayudará a recuperarme más rápido. ¿Cuándo podemos comenzar con el tratamiento? –se dirigió a una pálida rubia que temía estar sufriendo un ataque al miocardio.

La ingenuidad que tanto desquiciaba a Sakura hacía acto de presencia una vez más y no pudo hacer más que reírse internamente, al menos el avance de ese día estaba hecho y realmente quería creer que la cotidianeidad haría lo suyo.

La serenidad del ambiente fue rota por la voz descompuesta de una de las enfermeras de turno.

—¡Haruno-san! ¡Una hemorragia! –alertó desde el umbral.

Shizune e Ino que se hallaban ocupadas en la maniobra ortopédica, parpadearon. No fue necesario que dijeran algo, la pelirosa al escucharse aludida reaccionó al instante y desapareció de la habitación rumbo a la urgencia.

Sakura siguió con pasos apresurados a la muchacha de cabellos cafés que se perdió entre los pasillos que daban a la habitación 207. La Haruno se extrañó cuando la chica se detuvo en el lugar y con uno de sus dedos largos y delgados señaló el cuarto, dando a entender que ella no entraría y sólo fue asignada para mostrarle el camino. La ojiverde sin embargo, ignoró aquel hecho motivada por la tensión de la emergencia y pasando de la enfermera –que casi juró desapareció al instante-, entró al interior.

—¡Sasuke!

—Hola. –saludó el pelinegro con voz cantarina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó de momento, aturdida-. ¿Dónde está la hemorragia? –inquirió la ojijade recordando el motivo de su prisa, examinándole con la vista en busca de la sangre chorreante y aparatosa.

El chico extendió su brazo con un gesto de triunfo.

—Dime que bromeas. –dijo la Haruno destilando la incredulidad de su cara.

En el antebrazo, Sasuke mostraba un raspón de apenas dos centímetros debajo del codo. Cierto, sangraba, pero no al grado de calificarse como una hemorragia.

—No quiero saber cómo convenciste a la enfermera para que exagerara exponencialmente esa herida. –bufó la chica, colocando sus manos en la cintura.

—Efectivamente no quieres saber. –contestó con su característico cinismo marca Uchiha. Y Sakura estuvo tentada a darle un golpe.

En vez de ello, fue por un botiquín colocado en el estante izado al fondo de la estancia. Con parsimonia, sustrajo de su interior unas cuantas gasas, antiséptico, bandas adhesivas y unas pinzas de metal diminutas. Jaló un banquillo y se sentó frente al muchacho de ojos negros que por una vez en su vida se mantuvo callado observándola en su ir y venir por la habitación.

—Estira tu brazo. –ordenó la pelirosa. El Uchiha sonrió y obedeció dócilmente, girándolo un poco para que ella pudiera tener una mejor vista de la "grave" herida.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? Dudo que te hayas caído. –observó Sakura, comenzando a puntear con la pinza una bola de algodón empapada con antiséptico. A sus oídos llegaron los numerosos y exagerados _"¡Au!"_ de Sasuke.

El antiséptico ni siquiera ardía.

—No creo que quieras saber eso tampoco. –dijo el ojinegro en recomendación mostrando una perlada sonrisa que se desvaneció en una mueca de dolor. Sakura había ejercido más presión deliberadamente en la curación en castigo por su insolencia y estupidez también.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? –preguntó.

—Tengo mis medios. –contestó él, y Sakura vaticinó que esos medios eran Naruto o las enfermeras del Hospital.

Giró los ojos.

—¿Y por qué rayos te hiciste esto? –reclamó secando la herida con un paño de gasa. Sasuke pudo ver el brillo de sus pupilas verdes mirarlo desafiante y enfadada, lo supo por el carmín que como pincelada surcaba sus mejillas y el adorable ceño fruncido que hacía levísimos caminos en el puente de su nariz. Quizá fuere el capricho, pero por _Kami_ que no recordaba haber atisbado antes un cuadro más bonito que ese.

—Porque no había otra manera de poder verte, princesa.

El estómago de la _medic-nin_ saltó ante las palabras vertidas por Sasuke, con ese tono gutural y que por un segundo creyó leer sincero. Tragó saliva y se turbó. El calor que percibió quemar en su rostro la hizo marearse brevemente. Los ojos ónix del Uchiha se clavaron en los jade de ella y, juguetones, los llevaron en dirección a su herida.

Divertido, alzó la ceja izquierda.

—Creo que ya se pegó.

El apunte burlón de Sasuke la hizo despertar y observar que efectivamente la gasa que sostenía con la pinza en la zona dañada se había adherido al coágulo que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de ella. Al oírlo tratar de reprimir una carcajada, el rubor se intensificó en la totalidad de su faz, revelando la vergüenza que de súbito la invadió.

—Cállate, Uchiha. –demandó la pelirosa quitando la gasa y llevándose de paso un quejido del chico por la rudeza de ella al hacerlo.

Sin contemplaciones ni mas cuidados, colocó la banda adhesiva sobre la herida.

—Ya está. Ahora largo. –dijo empujándolo de la cama para que se apurara a pararse e irse.

—Vamos princesa, no te enojes. Yo sé que te pongo nerviosa y eso, pero…

—Cállate, Sasuke. ¡Y no me digas así! –cortó la Haruno dándole otro empujón para que saliera de una maldita vez. Sin embargo antes de llegar al umbral, la enfermera que antes fuera cómplice de su compañero de equipo volvió a aparecer el pie de la entrada.

—¡Haruno-san! ¡Una emergencia!

Sakura frunció el ceño y la miró dudosa, intentando escudriñar la veracidad en sus palabras.

—Es Uzumaki Naruto. –completó la chica.

Sakura parpadeó aturdida y un latido palpitó en su estómago. Volvió a mirar fijo a la enfermera y supo por la palidez instalada en su rostro, que esta vez no mentía. Antes de ser consiente que lo hacía, Sakura corrió fuera de la habitación.

—Apendicitis –informó Shizune mientras se colocaba la bata quirúrgica-. Hay que realizar una apendicectomía, no es grave.

—¿Puedo asistirte? –preguntó la pelirosa con un brillo preocupado en los ojos.

—Ino me asistirá, no te preocupes, no es nada delicado. –tranquilizó la mujer, yendo a la sala donde todo se halló preparado para la intervención.

Frustrada, Sakura regresó a la sala de espera donde se encontró a Sasuke. La chica ni había reparado en que el muchacho había ido tras ella en cuanto la enfermera le informó de la urgencia.

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con el usurantokachi? –inquirió el pelinegro, notándola salir con el gesto apagado.

—Una apendicectomía.

—¿Una qué? –repitió el chico con la cara de no saber de qué rayos hablaba-. Siento no estar familiarizado con tu _argot_. –apuntó ácido.

La ojiverde rodó los ojos por su sarcasmo.

—Una cirugía cerca del intestino. Pero no es grave. –se convenció ella también, retomando la tranquilidad que antes hubiere perdido al imaginar algo más delicado.

—Seguro fue por comer más ramen que el que requiere un ejército, casi puedo adivinarlo.

—No se por qué, pero creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo –comentó la Haruno yendo a sentarse en el banco dispuesto para la espera-. Ese idiota…

El murmuro llegó claramente a oídos del Uchiha y sus ojos negros observaron cómo ella aspiraba aire para desvanecer la tensión que leyó en sus facciones, al igual de que el leve tono rosa de sus mejillas volvía poco a poco, liberándola de la palidez que las cubriera minutos antes.

Y algo sintió.

Algo como la estocada breve de una espina, algo que le causaba malestar y ganas de vomitar. Algo que por unos segundos le hizo tensar la mandíbula de manera involuntaria. Todo aquello se desvaneció cuando la cirugía concluyó y el rubio Uzumaki fue llevado a una habitación.

—¿Dónde está? –cuestionó la heredera Hyuuga llegando con sus pupilas claras buscando respuestas inmediatas, cosa que Sasuke Uchiha era experto en no dar.

—No sé de quién me hablas. –ignoró el muchacho, fingiendo total inocencia.

—_Arrrggg~_ ¡Eres un inútil! –dijo exasperada la peliazul, pasando de él al divisar a Sakura salir de la habitación al final del pasillo.

—¿Por qué la molestas tanto? –preguntó Sakura cuando llegó hasta él sin mirarlo, entretenida en hacer anotaciones en la tableta de madera en que llevaba el control del estado del nuevo paciente.

—No sé, se me da natural.

Sakura estuvo tentada de enumerarle todas las idioteces que se le daban _naturalmente_, pero se contuvo al reconocer la voz que se oyó en eco desde la entrada, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al mirar al frente y encontrarse con una Kushina que caminaba presurosa mientras destilaba palabras no muy cordiales por la poca información que le daban en la recepción.

Un resignado Minato la escoltaba.

—¡Kushina-san! –saludó la pelirosa.

—¡Sakura! ¡Oh, por Kami, estás aquí! Sabía que te harías a cargo del tonto de mi hijo, no tenía que preocuparme tanto. –soltó la pelirroja mujer, acercándose para abrazar a la Haruno.

—Sasuke. –saludó Minato al muchacho que su mujer pasó de largo con clara intención. El heredero de los Uchiha no terminaba de agradarle del todo, y no por tener algo en particular contra él, sino por otro factor.

—Minato-san. –correspondió el saludo a uno de los ninjas más respetables de la aldea.

—En realidad fue Shizune… -quiso explicar la ojiverde, pero Kushina ni la escuchó. O no quiso hacerlo.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó al fin, haciendo amago de mirar a todas partes.

—Les llevaré con él. –dijo Sakura, caminando y haciendo que la siguieran.

—¿Qué hace esa chiquilla con mi hijo? –preguntó Kushina alterada desde el umbral de la puerta, donde divisó a Hinata Hyuuga charlar muy amistosamente con el rubio que visiblemente más recuperado, sonreía a la chica.

—¿Qué hay de malo? Es la jovencita de los Hyuuga y es amiga de Naruto. –apuntó el padre, dejando ver que no encontraba el motivo de su sorpresa.

—Amiga sobre mi cadáver –condicionó la madre indignada-. ¿Qué no le ves la pinta, Minato?

—Vamos Kushina, tranquila. Naruto ya no es un niño, si sabes lo que quiere decir.

La mirada grana de la matriarca Uzumaki tambaleó ante la azulina de su marido.

—No, no y no –negó a dejarle tener la razón-. ¿Por qué no alguien como la adorable Sakura? Ella si es una jovencita digna de llamar nuera.

Sakura comenzó a toser. Otra vez. Cada vez que a Kushina o su madre les daba por tocar ese tema bochornoso, quería desaparecer y meter su cabeza en algún agujero. La expresión de Sasuke fue memorable, un gesto de total asco, como si aquella mujer hubiere dicho la mayor de las aberraciones habidas y por haber.

Minato rodó los ojos con resignación, debatir con su mujer no era opción si no te resignabas a perder en la argumentación, por más necia que esta pudiera ser. No, Kushina Uzumaki siempre tenía la razón.

—Creo que me voy –dijo Hinata, sintiendo la tensión venir con la madre del Uzumaki. No había ocasión en que no terminaran al menos asesinándose con la mirada y, sabía perfectamente que no caía en gracia de la señora Uzumaki.

—Claro, ya hablamos después. Estaré listo para las pruebas de los exámenes. Gracias por venir, Hinata.

La de ojos perla asintió con una breve sonrisa que diluyó con las indirectas de Kushina. Naruto le regaló una mirada que le rogaba comprensión y aquello bastó para sosegar a la Hyuuga de hacer frente a la mujer.

Hinata se levantó del banquillo en que se halló y se dirigió a la salida, notando claramente el gesto de victoria que la mujer Uzumaki le envió cuando pasó a su lado. La peliazul no hizo más que enarcar una de sus delineadas cejas en respuesta, diciéndole que esa había sido una batalla, no la guerra.

—Awww, pobre Hyuuga, sus suegros no la quieren. –lamentó Sasuke fingiendo congoja. Se había quedado en el pasillo fuera de la habitación, mirando a Sakura entrar con los padres de su mejor amigo.

—Cállate, imbécil. –profirió la muchacha.

—¿Lo ves? Si fueras un poquitito más dulce quizá la señora Uzumaki te consideraría digna del _dobe_.

—Si fuera tú, me estaría preocupando por mí y no por los demás, Uchiha. Al menos yo tengo oportunidad. –punzó con veneno.

—Bruja.

—Sí, gracias, hago lo que puedo –desdeñó Hinata, echándose los mechones del pelo que caían por delante de sus hombros-. Pero en serio idiota, en vez de andarme jodiendo la existencia pon atención a lo importante. No estará allí toda la vida.

Y barriendo sus largas pestañas, Hinata se marchó de allí, dejando a Sasuke confundido y repasando sus palabras en busca del mensaje oculto, el cual no pudo descifrar.

Aún.

—¿Estás bien, teme?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido a Sasuke, y le despertó del letargo de pensamientos que rondaron su cabeza. Raras veces se mantenía callado, en especial con la compañía del Uzumaki. Kushina y Minato se habían ya marchado.

—Sí, sólo me preguntaba cómo podría hacer que me diera apendicitis para tener a Sakura cuidándome todo el tiempo o que viniera preocupadísima a visitarme al igual que tu novia Hyuuga.

—¿Sigues con esa tonta idea? –bufó Naruto, rodando los ojos-. Sasuke, deja a Sakura en paz, es nuestra amiga. –exigió acomodándose en la blanca almohada.

—Corrección. Es _tú_ amiga. Para mí es la futura madre de mis hijos. –señaló Sasuke con una seguridad innata.

—¿Ella y cuantas más? –alegó el rubio-. Lo digo en serio, Sasuke, no me hagas elegir.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua con molestia, intuyendo a donde iba a parar toda la palabrería que su amigo estaba por soltar. Que si ella era su mejor amiga, que si era como su hermana, que si habían crecido juntos, que si él no la merecía por ser un maldito bastardo jugador.

_Pffff._

—No quiero verla llorar. ¿Me oyes? –advirtió Naruto.

—Estás exagerando, _dobe_. ¿Cómo podría yo…?

La alegre voz de Sakura interrumpió la charla de los jóvenes, que la notaron ingresar a en el cuarto como una exhalación, trayendo consigo una bandeja con alimentos. Naruto tragó saliva.

—No me digas que eso es mi comida. –tentó el Uzumaki mirando un recipiente con gelatina, al lado de un puré blanco de _no-quiero-saber_ en un plato.

—Es lo único que puedes comer por ahora, Naruto. –expuso Sakura, no dándole otra opción que tragarla.

—¿No hay ramen? –jugó el Uchiha, encontrándose con una mirada verde y retadora.

—No le des ideas. –siseó la pelirosa.

—Quiero…

—¡No! –exclamó Sakura, consciente de lo que el Uzumaki estaba por demandar a recomendación de su mala influencia Uchiha.

—Pero…

—¡Nada! Te comerás eso y se acabó –ordenó la ojijade-. O no habrá misiones para ti.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos.

—¡¿Tenemos una misión?! –preguntó emocionado.

—¿Tenemos una misión? –repitió Sasuke no enterado de nada.

—Hay una que no se ha asignado al país del trueno, hablaré con mi padre para que nos considere. –adelantó la kunoichi, acomodando la bandeja en la tableta de la camilla.

—¿En serio, Sakura-chan? ¡Ya sabía yo que tú podrías! ¿Sabes que eres la mejor? –elogió Naruto estampando una sonrisa que le abarcaba casi la mitad de la cara.

—Dije que le diré a mi padre, no es seguro. Pero si estás así, ni sueñes con que irás. ¿Oíste? –amenazó la pelirosa, señalando la comida con un movimiento de sus ojos verdes.

—Está bien… -se rindió el rubio tomando la cucharilla de metal en la bandeja.

—Bien. Me voy, debo regresar a casa por unos pendientes de mamá. No andes jugueteando por ahí. –dijo Sakura, lista para irse.

—Te acompaño a casa. –brincó Sasuke como impulsado como un resorte.

—No.

—Vamos, no puedes ir sola y…

—¡No, Sasuke! ¡Dame un respiro, por Kami! –zanjó la Haruno, dando media vuelta para salir –huir- de allí.

—Teme…

La voz arisca de Naruto llegó a los oídos del pelinegro que se quedó viendo la estela invisible que había dejado Sakura al marcharse. Se volvió a su amigo y le miró inocente.

—¿Qué?

—Te dije que no quiero que la hagas llorar.

—Sólo la hice enojar, no llorar. –aclaró.

—Todavía. –apuntó Naruto, llevando un bocado del asqueroso puré a la boca para no decir más. Y ante el gesto cansado del Uchiha que tampoco quería escucharlo.

Mientras caminaba, Sakura masajeó su sien para aliviar las punzadas que palpitaron en su cabeza. _"Demasiada agitación para un día"_, caviló llevando sus pasos a la Torre del Hokage, que desde los diez años constituía su hogar, y a su paso devolvió cordialmente los saludos que recibió en su trayecto, omitiendo esa manía suya de sobre analizar la honestidad detrás de cada uno de ellos. El agotamiento la mataba.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sakura llevó su vista hacia el llamado que le hizo la barítona voz, reconociéndola. Al igual que esos ojos negros cual ónix en bruto al igual que sus cabellos, aquel gesto amable.

—Itachi-kun. –enunció radiante en un saludo.

—Hime-sama.

El hermano mayor de los Uchiha iba a rendir informe al Hokage, y en su camino divisó a Sakura andar a pasos dados casi a rastras, sin energía. Unas cuantas zancadas bastaron para llegar a ella y verla hacer ese mohín de disgusto.

—No me digas así, sabes que odio eso.

—Ok… ¿Sakura-chan?

La pelirosa rio por lo bajo, su nombre así se oía muy gracioso viniendo de él.

—¿Estás bien? Parece como si vinieras de una guerra.

La Haruno suspiró agotada mientras caminó a su lado por el sendero al recinto. De sólo acordarse le daba migraña otra vez.

—Casi. No preguntes.

—Déjame adivinar –punteó el joven visiblemente más alto que ella, cruzando los brazos por encima del chaleco jounnin que portaba, en un aire dubitativo-. De casualidad…

—¿Tu hermano no tiene un botón de apagado o algo? Sería bueno saberlo en este momento.

El joven rio por la ocurrencia de la muchacha que sin poderlo evitar, pintó un leve sonrojo por la sensación que desde siempre le causó su aura. Desde niña, Sakura había visto ir y venir a Itachi por la torre del Hokage, incluso antes de que su padre sucediera en el cargo. Las veces en que se llegaron a encontrar cuando estuvo de visita con su madre, él le regaló siempre su amable sonrisa y uno que otro caramelo que cargaba consigo. Sin intenciones falsas de por medio, con pura amabilidad.

Y Sakura lo llegó a admirar. No sólo por esa luz que parecía irradiar con su sola presencia, sino también por su habilidad, lealtad y conocimientos como ninja de la Hoja. Y eso era digno de ser notado y apreciado, por lo menos por ella.

En realidad, Itachi para Sakura fue su primer amor.

Y _fue_, porque tarde o temprano se dio cuenta que para él, ella era como una hermanita pequeña, que la cuidaba y protegía porque la sabia frágil e inocente; porque se dio cuenta de que él jamás la vería como mujer para sí. Y entonces, Sakura encontró en él a un muy buen amigo, uno más que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Es la verdad!

—¿No te dan tregua, _ne_? –apuntó el pelinegro, sabiendo a su par de dolores de cabeza.

—¿Tú que crees? –hizo saber la Haruno enarcando una ceja.

—¿Quieres que te lleve en mi espalda?

—No, gracias. Creo que deberé declinar tu noble ofrecimiento. Ya tengo suficiente con un Uchiha.

Una nueva risa destiló de los labios del mayor.

—Claro, además no creo que al Hokage le haga ninguna gracia que su preciada hija sea llevada a cuestas por cualquier varón.

—Oh vamos, Itachi, sabes que mi padre no diría nada si fueras tú.

—¿Eso acaso es una insinuación? –jugó el muchacho, subiendo con ella las escalinatas del recinto.

—¡Claro que no! –exclamó de pronto, poniéndose colorada-. Parece que lo de casanova viene de familia. No creo que a Ayumi _sempai_ le agradara oír esto.

—Oh, Sakura, me estás insultando –fingió ofensa el jounnin-. Y tienes razón, mejor que no se entere.

Ambos rieron cómplices de la conversación, sin sospechar que a una prudente distancia un par de pupilas oscuras les observaban. Sasuke fruncía en ceño con desdén, sintiendo aquella molesta sacudida de antes recorrer su sistema.

Desdeñoso, se volvió sobre sus pasos, desechando la idea de molestar a la hija del noble Hokage.

_"Deja a Sakura en paz, es nuestra amiga"_, destelló en su cabeza, recordando las palabras dedicadas por Naruto esa tarde.

Pero por alguna razón, Sasuke sintió que no podía.

Y tampoco quería.

.

.

* * *

¡A-yo! (^o^)/

Ya volví, y siento haber dicho que actualizaría la semana pasada... Les dije que las cosas se ponian a veces pesadas en la oficina...Y pasó xD~ En fín, creo que más sensato es decir que lo más probable para no jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, es que actualizaré cada dos semanas en viernes.

¡Yay! Capítulo raro... ¿O no? A mí me divirtió, y espero que a ustedes tambien xD No pretendo hacer de este fic una tragedia ni un drama, quiero algo más ligero y sencillo, aunque no por eso simple xD Amo a Naruto y a Hinata~ *love everywhere* y la batiza que le pone Sakura a Sasuke pero sin dejar ese efecto en ella, LOL, morí cuando Sasuke tiene su hemorragia adfsfasaghdfasgdf. ¿And... Itachi? ~ se los dejo de tarea (?) Ok not xD

Bien, sin otra cosa que agregar, les agradezco nuevamente el apoyo, me pone tan feliz que disfruten de este fic, que me doy tan por bien servida con ello. Mención especial me merecen_ Guest (anónimo) y la estimada Ikare [chica muchas gracias :') ]_, a los que no pude responder review por cuenta.

¡See ya!

Os adoro.

.

Si te nace algún comentario, no dudes en dejármelo.

.

***::Sol::***


	4. Trueque

.

******.::. La Hija del Hokage ********.::.**

Pergamino IV

_-Trueque-_

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura parpadeó azorada.

Cuando decidió preguntar a su padre acerca de la misión no asignada al país del trueno, no esperó que aquello se convirtiese en un acto de negociación. De hecho, la idea premeditada de Sakura consistía en sacar a colación el tema con mucha sutileza, casi sin querer, entonces aprovecharía ese momento para mencionar que Naruto, Sasuke y ella hacía mucho que no tenían misiones y que estaban libres en ese momento para lo que él quisiera disponer. Por si acaso, recalcó la nota mental de pestañear cada tanto, consciente de que su padre tenía debilidad por ese gesto suyo.

Pero no contó con aquello.

En cuanto Kizashi leyó las intenciones de su hija se mostró dócil y condescendiente, en ese instante Sakura debió haber detectado que algo andaba mal, pero no lo hizo y, creyendo haber conseguido la tan anhelada misión para su equipo, de pronto se encontró envuelta en una charla sobre el deber ninja, las alianzas y el matrimonio. En ese momento fue que el Hokage hizo uso de la sutileza que su hija no fue capaz para hacerle saber que estaba _ligeramente_ comprometida con un importante personaje de la Aldea de la Arena.

—¿Me concertaron un matrimonio? –preguntó alarmada.

—No.

—Sí.

La mirada de Sakura fue de su padre a su madre que contradecían sus respuestas entre sí, lo que agregaba una dosis extra de indignación al asunto.

—No es exactamente un arreglo matrimonial hija –explicó Mebuki con una sonrisa no muy convincente-, simplemente se dio el tema cuando hablábamos con el Kazekage la última vez. Que sería bueno para las dos aldeas si hubiera una relación más estrecha como la de un matrimonio y saliste a relucir junto al nombre de uno de sus herederos.

—Muy agradable por cierto, buen muchacho. –juzgó Kizashi a la explicación de su mujer.

—¡Pero todavía soy muy joven! ¿Cómo se les ocurre que me voy a casar?

La angustia no cabía en el rostro de la pelirosa que se esforzaba por encontrar una explicación lógica a la nueva locura de sus progenitores.

—Florcita, no te estamos pidiendo que te cases ahora mismo, sólo te pedimos que lo conozcas. Y si en ese episodio feliz llegas a enamorarte, no podría ser más benéfico para la consolidación de nuestra alianza con Sunagakure. Además de que tu equipo tendría esa misión que tanto quiere.

El tono dulzón de su padre la hizo poner atención a sus palabras, y de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo en el chantaje vil del hombre que osaba llamarse Hokage y hacia trueques con su inocente hija.

Sakura rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Está bien, lo pensaré. Pero no prometo nada.

Kizashi Haruno estalló en júbilo por la condescendencia de la hija y corrió de pronto a abrazarla y llenarla se besos paternales. Sakura se mostró ceñuda por el exagerado gesto de cariño e hizo lo posible por apartarse, sin éxito.

—Cuando nos casamos, tu madre tenía apenas dieciséis años –recordó el padre de manera soñadora-. Aún recuerdo cuando me la llevé de casa.

Sakura lo miró incrédula.

—No se como puedes ir contando eso sin sentir vergüenza –dijo a su progenitor-, y tú que lo permitiste. –se dirigió a su madre que bebía un té de anís.

—Bueno hija, tu padre a esa edad era muy atractivo aunque no lo creas. Era justo como el adorable hijo de Kushina, tan guapo.

Sakura torció lo labios con desagrado. A veces parecía que la más cuerda en esa familia era ella.

—Gracias por la confianza, pero no quiero saber –apuntó, antes de que comenzara la ronda de confesiones pre-maritales-. Me voy a mi habitación.

Mientras huía, escuchó muy bien las risas de sus padres y los murmullos divertidos sobre su poco sentido del humor.

Entró a la pieza sobria y ordenada que era su espacio personal. Se sacó la camiseta roja y la arrojó sobre la cama, así como el faldín claro y los guantes que protegían sus manos. Desató el protector con una mueca, los cintos se habían enredado en su cabello. Tomó una toalla del mueble que fungía como su guardarropa y entró al cuarto de baño en busca de una ducha relajante.

Permitió que el agua cayera como una cascada sobre ella, sintiendo la frescura del líquido relajar sus músculos, su cabeza y su mente.

Su mente.

_"¿Comprometida con un hijo de Suna?"_

Sakura no evitó reír con ironía.

Ella toda la vida huyendo de las malas experiencias y las hipocresías, a la idea de férrea de no abrirse a cualquiera sólo por diplomacia, ¿y qué era lo que resultaba? Que estaba liada a convivir con un tipo que ni siquiera estaba segura valiera la pena, y por motivos políticos. Cierto, su padre dijo que no era cosa definitiva, que sólo tenía que conocerlo, pero ese hecho ya de inicio suponía una imposición y un _ligero_ compromiso. Había expectativas de por medio. Y las expectativas otorgan deber y obligación.

—¿Cómo se les fue a ocurrir eso? ¡Es una locura! –dijo en alto para sí, cerrando el grifo del agua.

Secó su cuerpo y se cubrió con la bata blanca de baño, colocó loción sobre su piel y paso un poco la secadora por su húmedo cabello.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y miró al techo, sus verdes ojos fijos en un punto de la nada. Sabía que terminaría cediendo, simplemente amaba demasiado a sus padres como para negarse a hacer lo que ellos creían más conveniente para la aldea y para ella. Además, estaba el aliciente de tener por fin después de varias semanas, una misión rango _B_. No era seguramente lo que Naruto querría, pero si estaba dispuesto a perseguir gatos no se quejaría con algo así.

Suspiró.

El crujido del ventanal la hizo abrir los ojos y levantarse para ir a cerrarla, una corriente de aire se había encargado de entreabrirla. Sin embargo, al sentir la brisa cálida de la noche veraniega, Sakura abrió el ventanal y salió a su balcón. Inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara: La vista desde la torre del Hokage era envidiable.

Podía ver las montañas lejanas circundar su aldea, incrustada en medio de la depresión topográfica de los verdes valles que la acunaban. Las puntas de las casas y comercios que se izaban debajo del interminable, vasto y apabullante manto estrellado de la noche. El aroma dulzón y húmedo de las flores impregnado en el vientecillo que se colaba por los rincones de Konoha, y que a esa hora en que caía el fresco se intensificaba con ese toque.

—Es hermoso… -susurró llenándose de aire con un suspiro.

—No más que tú.

Sakura palideció del susto al escuchar la voz casi detrás de ella. En el techo.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

La femenina voz intentó no sonar tan ahogada, afectada por la impresión de la súbita invasión a su rito personal y sin darse cuenta. Sasuke sonrió con sorna y bajó de un salto al balcón de la Haruno, que retrocedió por instinto dos pasos en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente.

—Visitando a mi damisela. –dijo el Uchiha despreocupado, como si aquello fuere cosa de todos los días.

—Lárgate Sasuke.

Esta vez, la pelirosa sonó con más seguridad. El control sobre si misma volvía, desvaneciendo el aturdimiento que la tomó con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, eso no desaparecía las pálidas mejillas arreboladas que lucía su rostro tenso y receloso.

—¿Estas conmovida?

—¿Eres idiota? –rebatió Sakura-. ¿No sabes que este lugar esta lleno de ANBU? Me sorprende que no te hayan sacado de aquí a patadas.

—¿Estás preocupada? Cualquier riesgo correría por ti.

Más que el tono seductor con el que pronunció aquellas palabras, la kunoichi calló por el hermoso color rojizo que le acompañaron. Una rosa. Sasuke había extendido frente a sus ojos una bellísima rosa que esplendorosamente se abría como una granada madura, con los pétalos colorados y húmedos como un trozo de amanecer recién cortado. Era preciosa.

Y Sasuke no supo distinguir si fue por el reflejo colorido de la flor que el rostro marmóreo de Sakura brillaba con una pincelada de rubor, quiso creer que era un sonrojo provocado por el detalle, _su_ detalle. Al fin y al cabo, la Haruno era una chica.

Sin darse cuenta y hechizada por la rosa, Sakura alzó sus manos y la tomó sonriendo, embelesada por tal belleza. Su inmediata reacción fue acercarla a su rostro e inhalar su aroma, una fragancia exquisita que violentó sus sentidos, sumiéndola en un placer personal que fue resquebrajado cuando al elevar la mirada se encontró con los ojos ónix y divertidos de Sasuke, devolviéndola a la realidad en la que él intentaba jugar con ella, llevándola por donde se le daba la gana.

La enfadó su _no-sinceridad_.

—Si no te vas, gritaré. –advirtió la kunoichi, dejando de lado el presente y la expresión de idiota que hasta entonces había mantenido estampada en la cara.

—No lo harás.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Sasuke con su estoicismo, se permitió alargar la comisura de su boca. La retaba.

—¡Pap...!

No pudo alcanzar su propósito. Sakura estaba dispuesta a sacarse los pulmones por la boca con ese grito si eso le daba una maldita lección al casanova Uchiha. Pero no contó con que él leyera bien sus intenciones y se adelantara para evitarlo.

Sasuke le tapó la boca, y ella abrió sus ojos verdes.

Con una velocidad innata heredada de su Clan, el pelinegro se colocó tras ella y apretó su cuerpo al suyo, pasando con fuerza el brazo izquierdo por su cintura y con la mano derecha sellando los labios de la muchacha, inhabilitándole el paso a palabra alguna.

Sakura sintió chispas recorrer su sistema, un calor subir a sus mejillas y la fragancia varonil de Sasuke invadir sus sentidos como una ola violenta y abrasiva.

Lo mordió.

—¡Ah! Eres una salvaje.

Sasuke retiró su mano con dolencia y Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para zafarse de su agarre y enfrentarlo con la furia centelleándole en los ojos.

—No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez, ¿Oíste? –escupió-. O no será solo una mordida.

Y pese al dolor infringido por los dientes filosos de Sakura en su palma, Sasuke encontró el valor –o el cinismo- para enfilar una desfachatada sonrisa mientras frotaba la zona dañada.

—Cuidado con lo que dices princesa, eso sonó demasiado excitante como para ser una amenaza.

Sakura contuvo el aire unos segundos para después resoplar fuertemente. Mordió la esquina de su labio inferior y con toda la fuerza que su rabia le otorgó, aventó a Sasuke fuera del balcón. Como era de esperarse, el Uchiha cayó perfectamente al suelo y, triunfante por su hazaña, le envió un _"buenas noches"_ desde abajo, antes de huir diestramente cuando divisó la llegada súbita de los guardianes de la torre.

Sakura sintió su corazón latir preso del tornado de emociones revoloteando por su cuerpo y, antes de que alguno de los ANBU siquiera se atreviera a preguntarle sobre su buen estado, volvió sobre sus pasos y azotó la ventana del balcón, sellándola.

¿Qué placer encontraba Sasuke en hacerla enfadar y divertirse a sus expensas? Oh claro, tenía un gran ego qué alimentar. ¿Pero por qué tenía que ser ella su conejillo de indias? ¿No tenía a todas esas _fangirls_ revoloteando y dispuestas por una mirada suya? ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser su capricho de ocasión, la siguiente en su lista de premios?

—Idiota. –bisbisó Sakura aventando la rosa que recordó traía entre manos al cestillo de basura a su lado. Luego fue y se echó a la cama, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada para no pensar ya en nada.

Dos minutos más tarde, se levantó y recuperó la rosa del cesto de basura. Después de todo, la inocente y bonita flor no tenía la culpa de la imbecilidad crónica de Sasuke.

.

—¿Qué es eso?

La voz del menor de los Uchiha se escuchó más distorsionada de lo que hubiera querido, sin embargo, sus compañeros de equipo no repararon en ello conociendo lo bien que el pelinegro se las daba para exagerar cualquier cosa.

Una vez recuperado Naruto, el equipo siete había quedado encontrarse en la entrada –o salida- principal de la aldea con el propósito de partir a la misión concedida por el Hokage en días anteriores a la aldea del trueno.

—¿Que es qué? –precisó Sakura llegando hasta los muchachos, frunciendo el ceño al no encontrar el motivo en su expresión.

—¡Eso! –señaló Sasuke el atuendo que envestía a la kunoichi.

Sakura se miró a sí misma buscando la falla.

—Ah, es cosa de mi madre –bufó la ojiverde-. Dice que el hecho de que sea ninja no significa que tenga que vestirme tan poco femenina, en especial siendo la hija del Hokage y bla, bla, bla…

—Me gusta.

—A mi no. –refutó el Uchiha a la opinión de Naruto.

—Pero si es un bonito atuendo. –replicó el rubio de vuelta, contemplando la falda bordada en color ciruelo y madera, que adornada con hilos caídos en una textil técnica artesanal, suplía el viejo faldín color arena que antes portara la medic-nin.

Pero quizá el motivo de alarma para el heredero del clan Uchiha fuera esa blusa rojo quemado, que distinta a la que usara antes, era lisa y discreta por el frente pero que dejaba al descubierto la piel marmoleada de su espalda, siendo el entramado de unos cintos lo único encargado de sujetar diestramente la tela a su torso, logrando lo que su madre quiso cuando por la mañana dejó el atuendo en su armario: elegancia y comodidad.

No había otra cosa distinta, el mismo vendado en la pierna derecha y en ambos brazos que facilitaba el transporte de armas sencillas y de discreto uso. Quizá había sujetado un poco más su banda ninja, pero nada fuera de lo común. Por lo menos para Sakura.

Sasuke y Naruto fueron de distinta opinión. Ellos sí la encontraron diferente, más delicada, más femenina.

_"Más linda"_, agregó el Uchiha en su cabeza, siguiendo a Sakura en sus pasos por adelantarse en el camino, haciendo caso omiso a cualquier cosa que quisieran agregar al respecto.

—No rogué por esta misión para que se quedaran allí parados, ¿Nos vamos o qué? –urgió la pelirosa, volviéndose con los brazos enjarrados en su cintura, muestra evidente de su impaciencia.

—¡En marcha, _dattebayo_! –reaccionó Naruto con emoción, corriendo para darle alcance.

Sasuke sonrió con sutileza.

¿Es que ella era tonta? ¿Cómo pretendía hacer que la dejara en paz si le salía con ese tipo de sorpresas? ¿Quería que se detuviera y lo alentaba de aquel modo tan ingenuo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan seductoramente contradictoria?

Recordó las sonrisas y palabras que compartiera con Itachi y no pudo evitar cuestionarse por qué el trato tan dispar entre los dos. Es decir, el que le prodigaba de atenciones era _Sasuke Uchiha_, no cualquiera. E Itachi… bueno, era Itachi.

Y también estaba Naruto.

No es que le considerara una amenaza, eso no. Él era su mejor de amigo, de ambos. Y probablemente allí radicara el problema. Sakura era demasiada apegada al Uzumaki, confiaba en él, se peleaba con él, lo trataba con despreocupación y cómodamente.

_"No quiero verla llorar. ¿Me oyes?_

_… Lo digo en serio, Sasuke, no me hagas elegir."_

Claro, ellos no habían crecido juntos desde pequeños pero y ¿qué? ¿Qué era lo que le hacía diferente a Itachi o a Naruto? Estaban en el mismo equipo, ¿No debía tratarlo con la misma condescendencia?

Le intrigaba, y mucho.

El saberse diferente a sus ojos, pero no de una manera especial sino despectiva, el sentir ese rechazo automático de la Haruno en cuanto intentaba acercarse a ella de alguna forma; y sin embargo, sorprendiéndola teniendo esas emociones que le decían otra cosa, que le daban un pequeño indicio de que no le era indiferente y su rechazo no era del todo férreo.

—¡Teme, muévete!

—¡No me grites, dobe!

Quería saberlo, y esa misión tal vez fuera la oportunidad perfecta.

Tal vez.

.

.

* * *

¡A-yo! (^o^)/

¡Volví! *se esconde de los piedrazos*

Siento mi larga ausencia, me fui de vacaciones y hace unos pocos días que regresé. La verdad no tuve cabeza para escribir estando fuera xD En fin, y estos últimos días anduve enferma, so, mis avances fueron lentos pero lo terminé y es lo que acaban de leer. Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Esta vez, ando ahogada de pendientes así que no pude contestar reviews, sólo quizá los que requieran alguna respuesta expresa. Ojalá la próxima vez :)

De nuevo, les agradezco mucho el apoyo, estoy realmente contenta que disfruten de este fic, y tener yo el placer de escribirlo. La próxima actualización viene en viernes, probablemente de este 28 en ocho días.

¡See ya!

Os adoro.

.

Si te nace algún comentario, no dudes en dejármelo.

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
